<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Devil Gets His Due by lostangelkira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114024">The Devil Gets His Due</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira'>lostangelkira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Devil And His Hunter [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Blood, Dom/sub Undertones, Family Drama, Feelings, Love, M/M, Smut, Sub!Dean, Violence, bit of torture, crispy lovin', crispy!Lucifer, dom!Lucifer, prequel to AU series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is back in California after a long string of Hunts across the country. After a little help from Lucifer on his latest case, Dean decides to pay Sam a visit. Dean and Lucifer enjoy some quality time together. When Azazel makes a move against his brother, Dean and Lucifer fight back.</p><p>Sequel to 'A Devil In Need'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/Jessica Moore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Devil And His Hunter [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonSpell/gifts">CrimsonSpell</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set 2 months after 'A Devil In Need'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Dean-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He answered his phone while filling the Impala.</p>
<p>“Hello?” he asked.</p>
<p>“I'm following a huge lead on Yellow Eyes,” his dad said. “I need you to take care of a werewolf near Stanford, California.”</p>
<p>“I'm a couple hours out from there actually,” Dean replied, putting the nozzle back on the cradle of the pump. “Just finished off a couple of ghouls.”</p>
<p>“Call me when it's done,” John said before hanging up.</p>
<p>After paying for the tank of gas and a few snacks, Dean's phone rang again. Seeing the name 'Devil' come up, he grinned. He put his Bluetooth hands free earpiece in his right ear and hit 'Answer'.</p>
<p>“Hello, Dean,” Lucifer purred into his ear. “How are you? I haven't heard from you in a while.”</p>
<p>“It's great hearing from you too, Lucifer,” he said, starting up Baby and pulling out onto the road. “It's been a bit hectic for me. It's been case after case. I'm heading over to Stanford to take out a werewolf. It's already killed and eaten 3 people. I might visit Sam, see how he's doing.” He smiled to himself. “I planned to come see you after. Spend a few days.”</p>
<p>“I want more than just a few days, Winchester,” Lucifer growled softly. “It's not been the same around here without you.”</p>
<p>“Wow,” Dean said. “I've got the Devil himself pining over little old me.”</p>
<p>“I'd love to spank the insolence from you,” Lucifer replied with a laugh.</p>
<p>“Ooh, promise?” Dean quipped, getting another laugh.</p>
<p>“Cheeky little minx,” Lucifer said, a smile evident in his voice. “How far are you from Stanford?”</p>
<p>“Couple hours out,” he told him. “See you soon.”</p>
<p>“Later, love,” Lucifer told him before hanging up.</p>
<p>Dean passed the time listening to his tapes, letting the music carry him to Orange Valley, where his next case was. The miles flew by and before he knew it he was pulling up to a motel between Stanford and Orange Valley. After getting a room, Dean grabbed a quick shower and changed into his FBI suit. He decided to start with the police station, maybe get a look at the bodies.</p>
<p>He was surprised to walk into the station and find Lucifer flirting with a pair of officers, sitting on top of a desk. Dean couldn't help but blush a little when Lucifer looked up and saw him. His eyes lit up and he strode over with his usual grace. Dressed in a 3 piece, charcoal gray suit with a royal blue pocket square peeking out of his pocket, Dean did his best not to drool.</p>
<p>“There you are, partner,” Lucifer said, pulling him close. “Are you ok?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Dean replied. “The drive in really did me in.”</p>
<p>“That's quite alright,” Lucifer told him. “I've gotten everything we need. Sorry I didn't wait for you.”</p>
<p>“It's fine,” he said, letting Lucifer say goodbye before they walked back out.</p>
<p>Lucifer got into the passenger seat of his car and he drove them to nearby diner. He was feeling hungry and they could get a chance to catch up. They grabbed a booth in the corner. The waitress came over and Dean gave a quick order of the biggest burger on their menu, added bacon, a side of chili fries and a chocolate shake. Lucifer declined ordering.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Dean asked. “Don't get me wrong, I'm so happy to see you. But...”</p>
<p>“I missed you, Dean. When you told me that you were working a case, I did a little digging and...well, I took care of it for you. I was hoping to maybe meet this brother you speak so highly of,” Lucifer replied.</p>
<p>“I've...I've never told him I'm...you know,” Dean stammered, completely out of his depth.</p>
<p>“And you don't have to tell him yet,” Lucifer said, reaching across the table and holding his hand. “Just a few drinks, maybe a little dinner between family and friends.”</p>
<p>“That sounds great,” Dean said with a smile. “Really. I've missed you too.”</p>
<p>Dean leaned over the table. Lucifer grinned and got up, meeting him over the table for a kiss.</p>
<p>“You two are adorable,” the waitress said, making them pull back so she could set Dean's order on the table. She even gave them an extra plate and set of silverware with a wink.</p>
<p>They shared his lunch, Dean watching Lucifer use his impeccable table manners. Conversation was light, easy. It helped Dean relax quite a bit. When the check arrived, Lucifer slipped the waitress a large tip and went up front to pay the check. While he did that, Dean called his dad. When he got voicemail, Dean told him that the werewolf job was done and that he'd be visiting Sam for the next couple of days. After going back to the motel to pick up his bags, they hit the road for Stanford.</p>
<p>“You actually stay in these...hovels they call lodging?” Lucifer asked, the look on his face one of pure displeasure.</p>
<p>Dean shrugged. “They're cheap, they take cash, and they don't ask questions. It helps since we've had to rely on fake credit cards.”</p>
<p>“Not anymore you don't,” Lucifer said, pulling his wallet from his inner jacket pocket. He handed him a black card with a red stripe across the front. Dean took it, puzzled when Lucifer made a quick call on his phone. A few minutes later, he put his phone back in his pocket. Dean put the card in his jacket pocket. “There we are. I just authorized you to use that card so that they don't freeze it. I implore to use it on anything you need. First and foremost, to check in to appropriate hotels.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Dean said, knowing better then to argue with Lucifer. He'd tried that right before he left LA. Lucifer won that too.</p>
<p>He turned the radio on, AC/DC coming through the speakers. The drive to Stanford went quickly. Most of it was spent in quiet, singing along to a song every now and then. That was another thing he'd missed with Lucifer; he could truly sing. It was beautiful. When they got to Stanford, Lucifer insisted on stopping and buying some groceries. Dean easily found the dorm building he knew Sam lived in. And if he recalled correctly, he was living with his girlfriend, Jessica. The pair of them went up to his floor and knocked. Sam answered the door, pausing to just stare at them. His hair was damp from the shower and he was dressed in jeans and a Stanford t-shirt. He was still lean and toned. Dean tensed when he saw Sam's jaw tighten.</p>
<p>“Dean,” he said. “What are you doing here? I already told you that I'm not going back.”</p>
<p>“It's not like that,” Dean told him, straightening his spine. “I just finished a case not far from here and...well, I've missed you. I just thought I'd drop in; we have dinner and catch up a little.”</p>
<p>“Where's dad?” Sam asked.</p>
<p>“Working as usual,” Dean sighed.</p>
<p>Sam looked over and finally noticed Lucifer standing there. He studied him.</p>
<p>“And who's this?” Sam asked, holding his hand out.</p>
<p>“The name's Lucifer Morningstar,” Lucifer replied, taking his hand and giving it a firm shake. “I worked with your brother on a case a couple months back and I thought I'd join him.”</p>
<p>“Another Hunter then?” he asked quietly, letting them in.</p>
<p>“In a manner of speaking,” Lucifer answered.</p>
<p>Sam led them into the apartment, his girlfriend closing up the fridge. She looked up, very surprised. She was dressed like Sam; very casual.</p>
<p>“Who are our guests, Sam?” she asked, noticing the grocery bags. “Oh! Let me help with you those.”</p>
<p>“This is my brother Dean,” Sam told her as she took the bags from him and put them on the counter. “And his...work partner, Lucifer.”</p>
<p>“Is...wow,” Jessica said, turning to the Devil in the suit. “That's your actual name?”</p>
<p>“God given, I'm afraid,” he answered, taking her hand in his and bowed to brush his lips against her knuckles. “And you are?”</p>
<p>“Jessica Moore,” she replied, a dark blush hitting her face as he straightened up. “It's great to meet you.”</p>
<p>“Is it ok if they join us for dinner?” Sam asked her. “I know we weren't expecting...”</p>
<p>“Of course,” she interrupted, coming up to him and helping him out of his jacket. “I've wanted to meet your brother for the longest time. But dinner will have to be takeout I'm afraid.”</p>
<p>“Not to worry,” Lucifer said with a grin, taking his suit jacket off and handing it to Jess. He then rolled his shirt sleeves up. “If you have an apron, I took the liberty of buying some groceries for a quick meal. Some pasta, salad...a little dessert. Simple.”</p>
<p>“Oh no, you don't...”</p>
<p>Lucifer tsked and found an apron. “It's no trouble at all, my dear. Go on and have a seat, please.”</p>
<p>Sam got them a round of beers and they sat at their table together. Over the next hour and a half, the conversation was a bit tense, but Jess managed to keep things civil. Sam warmed up to their being here well. They would pause in their talk to watch Lucifer cook. There were a few times where Lucifer could sit a few minutes and join the conversation, always making sure to sit next to Dean. Even Dean was surprised when Lucifer brought over dishes that looked like they'd been plucked from the pages of a magazine.</p>
<p>“Wow,” Sam said with a whistle. “This looks amazing.”</p>
<p>“Smells fantastic too,” Jess said as she helped him by grabbing the salad and homemade dressing, setting it on the table.</p>
<p>“Thank you, darling,” he said with a smile. “Do you have any wine glasses? I bought a lovely white to enjoy with dinner.”</p>
<p>“I believe so,” she said. “Dean, could you come help me?”</p>
<p>He shrugged and followed her back to the kitchen. Looking in a cupboard by the sink, he found the glasses.</p>
<p>“So how long have you been seeing Lucifer?” Jess asked him.</p>
<p>Dean jumped a little, nearly dropping the glass in his hand. Jessica grabbed it before any damage was done.</p>
<p>“What?” he asked, a little taken aback by the question.</p>
<p>“I can tell that your relationship isn't just for work,” she told him, chuckling softly. “How long?”</p>
<p>“Two months or so,” Dean replied. “I've never...”</p>
<p>“Told Sam? Or your dad?” she asked.</p>
<p>“You're a little scary, woman,” Dean said, making her laugh.</p>
<p>“I've always been good at observing people,” she told him with a shrug. “Love is love. You two make a cute couple. And don't worry; I won't say anything to Sam.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Dean sighed.</p>
<p>They walked back out to the table, Lucifer uncorking the wine. He poured all of them a glass while they passed dishes around. Once again, conversation flowed well, Lucifer keeping the subjects tame. It was going very well. When they were finished with dinner, Jess took the plates to wash.</p>
<p>“How's the hunt for Yellow Eyes?” Sam asked, leaning forward in his chair.</p>
<p>“Dad's chasing another lead,” Dean told him. “And Lucifer...has someone looking for him too.”</p>
<p>“And what happens if we find him and get our revenge?” Sam asked. “What then?”</p>
<p>“Sam...I don't want to be doing this all my life,” Dean said, looking at his brother. “But until we get that son of a bitch...”</p>
<p>“I get it, Dean,” Sam told him. “But I'm not you. I had to leave when I did.”</p>
<p>“Sam, I was pissed when you left, that's true,” Dean said. “But man...I'm damn impressed with how well you've been doing in school. I know a couple people out here and I ask about you from time to time. Believe me, Sam...my only intention right now is to just enjoy a meal with family and catch up. Bu when we do find that demon...I'm going to drag you there so that the three of us can at least get closure.”</p>
<p>“I'll come willingly, Dean,” Sam told after a few minutes of quiet. “I can promise you that.”</p>
<p>Jessica chose that moment to come back from the kitchen, dessert in hand. Once that was gone, Dean yawned.</p>
<p>“This has been lovely,” Lucifer said, getting to his feet and grabbing his suit jacket. “But we're both exhausted and we'd hate to keep either of you from getting a good night's rest. Have a good night.”</p>
<p>“It was so great to meet you,” Jessica said, giving both of them a hug and a kiss.</p>
<p>“'Night,” Sam said. “Hope to see you around the holidays, if you can manage it.”</p>
<p>“I'll try,” Dean replied. “Good night.”</p>
<p>“That went quite well,” Lucifer said as they got in the car. “Your brother is a good man. You did well with him.”</p>
<p>“Jess knows about us,” Dean said, pulling out of the spot and heading for the road. “And she's cool with us and she won't tell Sam.”</p>
<p>“I think your brother won't be as bigoted as you think,” Lucifer said. “He has a number of close friends here that are gay, bi or trans.”</p>
<p>“I'm afraid to take the risk at all, truthfully,” he sighed, taking direction from Lucifer. “And if my dad finds out...it's terrifying to think about.”</p>
<p>“Not if I have anything to say about it,” Lucifer said, his eyes glowing with hellfire. “I'll toss him in the pit myself if he lays a finger on you.”</p>
<p>Dean winced at the sudden pinch from his cock stiffening up from that look. Lucifer smirked, his eyes staying a fiery red.</p>
<p>“Hmm...I take it you like when I go all Dom?” he growled.</p>
<p>“Fucking hell...yes,” Dean groaned. “Please.”</p>
<p>“Pull into this hotel on the right,” Lucifer instructed.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” he replied.</p>
<p>“I quite like that,” Lucifer purred. “Park out front and wait.”</p>
<p>Dean did as he was asked. Ten minutes later, Lucifer got back in the car and directed him to a secluded parking spot on the side of the hotel. Grabbing his bag, they went up to the top floor and into one of the biggest rooms Dean had ever seen.</p>
<p>“Clothes off and we'll get a shower to start,” Lucifer drawled, starting to take his clothes off.</p>
<p>Once again, Dean took his clothes off in record time. Now naked, Dean went and started the shower, getting the water good and hot. Dean yelped in surprise when he was pressed up against the tile hard. He groaned as his cock throbbed against his stomach.</p>
<p>“Spread those legs a little wider for me, love,” Lucifer growled in his ear, biting the lobe hard.</p>
<p>He did as he was asked, rewarded with two slicked up fingers up his ass. Dean worked to stay still, letting Lucifer do as he pleased.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck yes,” Dean whimpered, his prostate getting stroked just right. “I'm close.”</p>
<p>“Time for me to make my entrance then,” Lucifer said softly.</p>
<p>He removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock. Dean was much more prepared for it this time. He'd been training himself with a newer toy he'd gotten, one that was a little bit thicker than Lucifer. It ensured he was stretched comfortably. It felt so much better with a live person though. And the Devil surpassed expectation.</p>
<p>“Ooh, you’ve been a very good boy for me, haven’t you?” Lucifer growled, moving slowly to start. “You’ve been practicing, hmm?”</p>
<p>“Yes…oh fuck this is awesome,” Dean panted, pushing back into Lucifer. The Devil responded by holding his wrists against the wall and thrusting harder. He choked out a groan as his nerves lit up with sensation. “I’m…going…”</p>
<p>“Let loose, Dean,” Lucifer purred, reaching around and gripping his cock firmly. “I plan on wrecking you.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t stop now if he tried. Pressing back into a particularly hard thrust, he moaned Lucifer’s name and came everywhere. It had been nearly a week since he’d had a chance to relieve some tension, so he’d left an impressive puddle next to the drain before the water washed it away. Lucifer came not long after, growling loud enough for Dean to feel it vibrate against his back. His erection wasn’t flagging either. He couldn’t help but whine when Lucifer pulled out. They washed each other quickly and stopped the shower. As soon as they’d dried off, Lucifer was on him again, those eyes of his red as fire again.</p>
<p>Lucifer attacked his mouth, stroking him roughly. Dean was right there with him, doing what he could to keep still for him. When he pulled back so he could catch his breath, he froze. Lucifer…was changing in front of him. He watched as his skin went from a healthy light tan to an angry red, the skin appearing burned and twisted. He seemed to get a little taller and broader.</p>
<p>“Dean?” Lucifer asked, looking at him with the same tilt of his head he tended to use whenever he was puzzled or curious. “Something wrong?”</p>
<p>He resumed stroking him, making him gasp and hiss with discomfort. Looking down, he could see the wicked claws he was now sporting in this form, scratching the tender skin. Lucifer followed his eyes and went stone still.</p>
<p>“Oh…dear,” Lucifer said quietly. He let him go like he was red hot. “I’m so sorry. You…you were never meant to see this.”</p>
<p>Dean stood back a step, getting a chance to really see Lucifer. He was burned from head to toe, bald. He didn’t seem to be in any pain, but he could only imagine how much agony Lucifer had had to be in when these had happened. And there was only one event that came to mind that could have caused this. Dean watched him move toward a mirror. He looked genuinely horrified. He rolled his shoulders, his wings spreading out. He felt a tightening in his chest when he heard the anguish in Lucifer’s voice, eyes wide with panic. Instead of the lovely, pristine angel wings he remembered, they were now the wings of a bat or dragon; leathery and ribbed, with a claw at the top of each.</p>
<p>Seeing this, Dean knew he should feel terrified, ready to run to the ends of the earth. But he didn’t. All he could see was the hurt he’d had to have gone through to end up like this.</p>
<p>“This is from when you Fell, isn’t it?” Dean asked softly.</p>
<p>Lucifer could only nod. He moved to sit on the edge of the king bed, head in his hands.</p>
<p>“You can leave,” he heard him say. “I won’t make you stay.”</p>
<p>“No,” Dean said firmly.</p>
<p>That had the Devil looking up at him, looking shocked. Dean went right up to him despite the fear twisting his stomach into a knot and sat carefully across his lap. Lucifer clearly had no idea what to do, his expression going blank.</p>
<p>“Is there any way you can tell me what brought this on?” Dean asked him, his voice wavering a bit.</p>
<p>Lucifer frowned. “You’re scared of me.”</p>
<p>Dean sighed heavily. “A little. It’s shocking as hell to see you like this. But from the little we’ve been together…I know you. And I know you won’t hurt me. I’m not leaving.”</p>
<p>He smiled a little, carefully putting his arms around him. “Well, if I apply what I’ve learned in my therapy sessions…the reason for me going full Devil mode could be because I feel so comfortable around you, my subconscious decided to show you…this.”</p>
<p>“So, the…more human appearance, is that what you actually looked like? Or did you choose that appearance?” Dean asked.</p>
<p>“It’s my actual face,” he replied. “From before I Fell. Falling…it hurt the whole way down. When I crashed into Hell, I landed in a lake of fire. It took a long time to pull myself out. The pain…I screamed for what had to be days…maybe weeks.”</p>
<p>“Do you hurt now?”</p>
<p>“No. But if it’s particularly cold…I ache all over.”</p>
<p>Dean moved to straddle him, his knees resting on the outside of his hips. He had to admit, the new texture of his skin was…interesting. He ran his hands over his chest and shoulders. Lucifer sighed, relaxing as he kept his hands moving. Getting Lucifer to look up at him, he leaned in and kissed him. He tasted of smoke, whiskey and something dark. Dean couldn’t get enough of it. Dean shivered all over when he felt Lucifer’s hands move up either side of his spine, those claws of his gently scratching him.</p>
<p>“Nothing deters you, does it, Dean?” Lucifer asked, his voice a rough growl in this form.</p>
<p>“What can I say?” he chuckled, grinding in his lap. “I’m a kinky son of a bitch.”</p>
<p>Lucifer’s left wing unfolded, wrapping around him carefully. Dean eased back into the hold, trusting him to take his weight. Lucifer smiled as he moved to nibble at his throat. That combined with a quick scratch down his side had him hard as a stone again. Lucifer leaned in further and sucked a nipple. Dean gripped at the back of his head, arching into the touch.</p>
<p>“Fuck…Luc..,” Dean choked out as Lucifer’s hand trailed down his side, moving in when he got to his hip.</p>
<p>He came as soon as he felt the tips of Lucifer’s claws gently prick the sensitive head of his cock before wrapping his hand around him. The orgasm went on as he stroked him long and slow, stopping only when Dean started to whimper from the oversensitivity. Lucifer carefully removed his hand, holding him close with just his wings, his hands on his hips. Dean hummed in happiness. Despite how they looked, Lucifer’s Devil wings were quite soft, hugging him snugly. Putting a hand around the back of his neck, Dean gently pulled him in for another kiss. He ran his fingers along his cheek, making Lucifer purr. That was a sound he wanted to hear more of. They sat like that for a while, enjoying the light touches and kisses.</p>
<p>Feeling his strength return, Dean slid off his lap and to his knees on the floor. He grinned as he smoothed his hands up from Lucifer’s knees and up his inner thighs, pressing his legs further apart. Dean noticed he was well, bigger like this. And quite textured from the burns he’d suffered. But he wanted to do this. Leaning in, he gave a quick lick to the head of his cock before sucking it hard. It had Lucifer gasping his name, his hips moving up towards him. He relaxed, smoothly taking him further into his mouth, and eventually, into his throat.</p>
<p>“Bloody hell, yes,” Lucifer moaned, cradling the back of his head with one hand.</p>
<p>When he tightened his grip, feeling the pinpricks of his claws, Dean got more enthusiastic with his ministrations. The sharp little flares of pain were really doing something for him. He groaned when he felt his cock twitch with interest. And as much as he would love to taste Lucifer, he was desperate to feel him inside him again. With one last suck, Dean pulled off him slowly. Lucifer held his head down, wanting him to continue.</p>
<p>“Dean, what--,” he started to say but stopped when Dean climbed on his lap again and braced his hands on his shoulders. “Oh! Wait…really? You’re sure?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Dean moaned, kissing him desperately. “Please, Lucifer.”</p>
<p>Lucifer bit at his lower lip, making him gasp, thrusting against Lucifer’s stomach.</p>
<p>“On your back with your hands on the headboard,” Lucifer growled. “Don’t make me ask twice.”</p>
<p>Dean wouldn’t dream of disobeying. He scrambled off his lap and stretched himself out on the bed. Dean had a bit of difficulty getting a good grip on the headboard, but he managed. Lucifer turned and smiled. He lowered Dean’s arms to rest on the pillows. He kept them there in a firm hold, signaling to him to keep them there. Dean followed the command, whining as he arched up, making his cock bounce against his stomach. He was already drooling pre-come as he let his knees fall open, staring directly into Lucifer’s fire red eyes. Lucifer snarled, his wings spreading wide as he eased in between Dean’s legs.</p>
<p>“Lucifer…,” he begged, the Devil moving into position slowly. “Do it. Please.”</p>
<p>“I’m a bit larger than earlier,” Lucifer told him, teasing him by rubbing the head of his cock against his ass. “You sure you want to try?”</p>
<p>“You said you were going to wreck me,” Dean drawled, lifting his hips to try and get him to slip in. “I’d say you have a hell of a tool to achieve that. Or was that just talk?”</p>
<p>Lucifer’s jaw clenched as he stared him down for a full minute before getting up. He rummaged around in his bag and pulled out a large bottle of lube. Dean watched intently as Lucifer got back on the bed and apply a thick layer of lube on his cock.</p>
<p>“This might sting a bit,” Lucifer warned as he got back into position. “Given I can’t safely work you open with these damn claws. If it’s too much, I need you to let me know. Understand?”</p>
<p>Dean nodded, writhing a little more as Lucifer pulled his hips into his lap. He took a deep breath and relaxed as Lucifer started to press into him. He hissed through his teeth at the stretch as Lucifer got the head of his cock inside him. He rolled his hips a little, getting a couple inches in him before stopping.</p>
<p>“Goddamn,” he panted. “Oh, you’re warmer than usual. It feels good.”</p>
<p>Lucifer eased a little deeper inside before pausing again. He was breathing hard too. No doubt trying to hold himself off. Eventually, he bottomed out. Lucifer draped his body over his, kissing him again. Dean melted into it, loving the warm, solid weight of Lucifer’s body on his. Once the sting faded, he tried to move. When he found he couldn’t, he shivered. He was completely at the Devil’s mercy. And it was the hottest thing ever. He could feel his balls tingle with an impeding orgasm. When Lucifer pulled back and thrust into his body roughly, Dean couldn’t hold back. He shouted Lucifer’s name as he came again, his come splashing against their stomachs. That didn’t stop Lucifer. He kept moving, pumping steadily through his orgasm.</p>
<p>Dean screamed with pleasure as Lucifer sat up and while holding his hips in place, thrusted harder and faster. It didn’t take long for him to get hard again from the treatment.</p>
<p>“Shit…I don’t think I have any more in me,” Dean groaned as Lucifer picked up his pace.</p>
<p>“Just one more, love,” Lucifer growled, pulling him up into his lap, losing his rhythm for just a moment. “Give me one more. I know you can do it.”</p>
<p>Dean put his arms around Lucifer, his fingers digging into the meat of his back, just under where his wings met his body. He bit down on his shoulder, taking everything Lucifer wanted to give. Lucifer’s thrusts got harder, so Dean bit harder. When he felt Lucifer run his claws down his back and bite at his throat, Dean let out a choked sob and came again, shaking all over. With a low growl, Lucifer held him down tightly and came inside him again. Dean went limp in Lucifer’s arms, his legs feeling like Jell-O. He rested his cheek on Lucifer’s shoulder, feeling it smooth out. When he braved a look, he could see that Lucifer was back to his human form, his angel wings back.</p>
<p>“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?” Lucifer said with a smile, nuzzling against his throat. “Mmm…you’re bloody amazing.”</p>
<p>“I can say the same about you, stud,” Dean said with a chuckle. “Ugh, I’m not going to be able to sit without a donut for a week after that.”</p>
<p>“You loved it,” Lucifer added.</p>
<p>“I did,” he admitted. “And it was worth it.”</p>
<p>“You know, usually when people see that face…they go insane,” Lucifer said softly as he eased Dean onto the bed, noticing his wince as he pulled free.</p>
<p>“I can see how,” Dean said with a shrug. “It’s scary…but I just feel that I know enough of who you are that I can’t be afraid of you.”</p>
<p>“You’re a special one,” Lucifer sighed, holding him close, pressing a kiss to his temple.</p>
<p>He got up and went to the bathroom, coming back with a fresh towel. Dean could only smile as he lifted his hips so he could slide it underneath him. When Lucifer got back on the bed, he turned on the TV, finding some cheesy action flick on. Lucifer curled around him, holding him tight. Dean relaxed into his hold, eventually drifting off to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-2 a.m.-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Sam-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He came awake with a shout, a light sweat having broke out over his skin. For the last few months, he’d been having very vivid dreams. Some were of his past; hunting down monsters, moving from town to town. The worst one was of Jessica being taken from him…dying like his mother had. But over the last couple of weeks, one dream had him up in early hours of the morning, afraid to go back to sleep. It always started with Dean and that friend of his…Lucifer, come over for dinner. That part of the dream was pleasant. But after that, the dream put him in their apartment in the dead of night. Three people with black eyes would break in and come after him and Jessica. Demons. The dream always ended with them getting separated and him knocked out. Up until tonight, that dream was unsettling, but just a dream. But when he saw his brother and that man at their door earlier, he’d barely managed to keep himself from panicking. A few of his other dreams had come true. Down to the last detail. His head hurt bad tonight.</p>
<p>“Another bad dream?” he heard Jess ask him sleepily. He looked to his side as she turned towards him. “Come here and I’ll hold you.”</p>
<p>He smiled and leaned over, kissing her forehead. “I need some aspirin. I’ll be back in a minute.”</p>
<p>“Ok,” she sighed, stealing his pillow and hugging it to her chest.</p>
<p>Sam chuckled at the cute move as he got up and went into the kitchen. Finding the aspirin on the counter, he got a glass of water. He took 2 and washed them down with the water. After finishing the glass, he put it on the counter. He went around to all the windows, checking that they were firmly shut and locked. After checking the door was bolted firmly, Sam headed back for their bedroom. Before he got there, a cold chill went up his spine. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong.</p>
<p>“Jess?” he called, hearing a floorboard creak.</p>
<p>“What’s the matter, Sam?” she asked, yawning as she stood in the bedroom door.</p>
<p><i>“Christo,”</i> Sam said softly.</p>
<p>“What?” she asked, confused.</p>
<p>“Sorry, that dream I had really--,” he started to say when there was a loud crash from the far end of the hallway.</p>
<p>He pulled Jess to him, heart pounding as what appeared to be a man got to his feet in front of the now broken window. Jess clung to him, shaking with fear. Sam quickly pulled her into their bedroom, shutting and locking the door. He quickly opened the bottom desk drawer and pulled out a canister of salt. He couldn’t help keeping simple things like this in strategic places around the apartment, just in case. He was glad for that carryover from his childhood. Jess looked at him like he was crazy as he laid a line of salt in a slightly curved line in front of the door, the line curving into the room.</p>
<p>“Get on the bed,” he told her quickly. “Trust me, Jess.”</p>
<p>She did as he asked and he moved fast, laying a line of salt around the bed before getting on it himself. The door splintered as the person on the other side kicked it in. Another kick and it came off the hinges, but it didn’t disturb the line of salt he laid. The demon tried to walk in but couldn’t thanks to the salt line in front of it. Its black eyes homed in on them, giving them a nasty look. Sam got back up and lined the window before getting back up on the bed.</p>
<p>“Nice try, Sammy,” the demon growled. “But I brought a little extra help this time.”</p>
<p>Another man came up behind the demon, moving in front of him. The man broke the line easily. Sam popped open a secret compartment in their headboard, grabbing a silver Bowie knife. Jess bolted for the far corner of the room while Sam absorbed the man’s tackle, throwing him off and into their dresser on the other side of the room. Popping to his feet, Sam stabbed him straight through the heart. He could hear the sizzle of burning flesh, confirming it was another monster. It felt like his heart stopped as he heard Jessica scream. In the scuffle, she’d tried to open the window and broke the salt line. A female demon came off the fire escape, putting a damp cloth over Jessica’s mouth and nose.</p>
<p>“Jessica! No!” he screamed as she went limp in the demon’s arms.</p>
<p>A blinding pain hit him from behind, his body hitting the floor hard.</p>
<p>“The boss said not to hurt them, he wants them alive,” the female snarled, tossing another cloth towards the male demon.</p>
<p>“It was a love tap,” the male snapped back. He knelt and put the cloth over his face. Sam struggled, but the chloroform did its job, dragging him into unconsciousness.</p>
<p>“Old Azazel’s going to have fun with you, Sammy,” was the last thing Sam heard before the world went dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, here's the last chapter for this work. This ends the 'prequel' events for a new AU I plan on writing. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Dean-</p><p> </p><p>The ringing of his cell phone pulled him out of sleep. He grabbed it and looked at it, blinking the sleep from his eyes.</p><p>“Dad?” he asked. “What's going on? You never call before the sun's up.”</p><p>“Sam's been taken,” he replied.</p><p>He bristled, waking up quickly. Something...something wasn't right. “What's going on? Do you have any leads?”</p><p>“I've tracked him to a house; 1286 Hauser Lane,” John said.</p><p>“I'll be there soon, dad. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, son,” John replied before hanging up.</p><p>“Dean?” he heard Lucifer ask. “Why are you up?”</p><p>“My dad called and said Sam's been kidnapped,” he said after a couple minutes. “Something isn't right. Give me a minute.”</p><p>“Of course, darling,” Lucifer said, getting up and heading for the bathroom.</p><p>While Lucifer was in there, Dean dialed Sam's number. It rang for over a minute before going to voicemail. Dean got up and dressed quickly. Lucifer walked out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and a sweater. Dean didn't question it. They grabbed the room keys and headed for Dean's car. His nerves were frayed with worry the closer they got to Sam's building. When they got there, the pair of them ran up the stairs.</p><p>“Allow me,” Lucifer said, grabbing the doorknob and opening it effortlessly.</p><p>They went inside. Dean's stomach sank with how quiet it was. In the back hall, there was broken glass. He moved towards the bedroom. The door was bashed in. Salt was all over the floor. There were things broken and knocked over. Blood on the floor.</p><p>“They put up a fight,” he said. “Fuck...we have to find them. Now.”</p><p>“You said your father called you,” Lucifer said, pacing a bit. “Did he have a lead?”</p><p>“He gave me an address. But I think it's a trap.”</p><p>“What's make you think that?”</p><p>“I told him I loved him and he said it back. Our dad...he doesn't tell us that ever.”</p><p>“Give me the address and I'll send Maze over. She can scope it out first.”</p><p>Dean gave him the address that his dad fed to him. He walked back out into their living room, sitting on the couch. Lucifer joined him a few minutes later. They sat in silence for a while, listening to the faint sounds of the city outside. When Lucifer's phone rang, they both jumped a little.</p><p>Lucifer listened to what must have been Maze, giving short answers.</p><p>“Is he still alive?” he asked. “Good. He's important to Dean.” As he listened to Maze on the other end of the line, Dean caught a hint of a blush hit his cheeks. “That is none of your business, Mazikeen. And you'll have to ask him. Now, are you certain he's demon free? Perfect. Did you get any information before you sent the hitchhiker back to Hell?” Dean felt nervous when Lucifer's eyes flared red this time. The look on his face was...intimidating, to say the least. “Make sure to bring John back with you.”</p><p>“What happened?” Dean asked, feeling a little nervous.</p><p>“You were right,” Lucifer told him. “It was a trap. Your father was possessed. Maze handled it. She got the demon taken care of and found out that Azazel took Sam and Jessica to Lux.” Lucifer got up and started looking around for something. He found a laptop and brought it back over to the couch. Dean watched as he got into the password protected device, opening up an internet page.</p><p>“How did you do that?” Dean asked. “Or the front door, for that matter?”</p><p>“I'm the Lightbringer,” Lucifer told him, entering information into a security website. “No lock can keep me out.”</p><p>Dean noticed that he was accessing security cameras back at Lux. And there was Sam and Jess; tied back to back in chairs from the kitchen next to the piano Lucifer kept in his penthouse. There was an older man pacing around them, holding a large knife. Three other demons were sitting around. Another was in front of the elevator. Another camera showed another pair of demons wandering the club floor, the club empty given the hour.</p><p>“Oh, they've made a grave mistake,” Lucifer growled viciously. “Let's go. We have your brother to save and demons to punish.”</p><p>The drive back to LA was silent, Lucifer silently seething as they made their way back to the City of Angels. Once they'd arrived in the city again, Dean found a parking garage on the back of the block Lux sat on. Maze arrived a few minutes later, parking his dad's truck next to them. John got out of the passenger seat, Maze coming around the back.</p><p>“So what's the plan?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>“We need to get Sam and Jess away from the demons holding them,” Dean sighed. “Then you and Lucifer can take care of them.”</p><p>“What about Yellow Eyes?” John asked. “And who the hell are these two?”</p><p>“I want to be the one to snuff the bastard as much as you, dad,” Dean sighed. “But we need to get Sam and his girl free and clear first. And if he gets taken out in the process, then we still win.”</p><p>“As for us,” Lucifer said, taking a step towards his dad and holding his hand out. “I'm Lucifer Morningstar. Pleasure to meet you. This is my right hand demon, Mazikeen.”</p><p>“Of course you meet the craziest person in LA,” John scoffed, denying the Devil a handshake. “We don't need civilians getting in the way of family business.”</p><p>“Oh, they aren't civilians,” Dean said. “Trust me on that. Look...Dad and me will go in through the front entrance of the club. Maze...is there another way up to the penthouse aside from the main elevator?”</p><p>“There's a service elevator,” she replied.</p><p>“Good. You take that, watch them carefully. Me and my dad fighting our way upstairs hopefully will draw their attention and let you get the drop on them. Lucifer...get up on the balcony.”</p><p>“Ooh, a grand entrance,” he said enthusiastically. “Count me in.”</p><p>“Take these,” Maze said, handing them both a long, curved blade. “Hell forged blades, these will kill demons. Be careful, they work on me and Lucifer too.”</p><p>“Be careful Dean,” Lucifer said. Dean wanted nothing more than to pull him close and kiss him. But now was definitely not the time.</p><p>Dean gave him a nod and tucked the blade into an inner pocket in his jacket. His dad reluctantly took the other blade from Maze and followed him.</p><p>“These guys specialists in demons or something?” he asked as they walked around the block, quickly approaching Lux.</p><p>“You could say that,” Dean told him. “Dad...this is it. We're finally going to get revenge for mom.”</p><p>“I know, Dean,” John said. “Let's get this done.”</p><p>They snuck into the empty club easily. They managed to reach the stairs before getting spotted by the demons. They lunged at Dean first. He managed to duck the punch, landing a couple of hits to the demon's stomach. John took on the second. Luckily, the demon had a glass jaw and went down like a sack of potatoes. He took the blade and plunged it into the demon's chest.</p><p>Dean pulled his own blade from his pocket and stabbed the demon he was fighting in the gut. Two more showed up as they reached the top of the stairs. Finding a small bag of salt in another of his jacket pockets, Dean tossed it at them. The two screamed in pain as they got blinded. He took them both down with quick punches, stabbing them both. Another set of demons were making their way across the dance floor. He and John ran for the elevator. Once on, Dean slapped the button for the penthouse, the doors closing as the other demons made it up the stairs.</p><p>“How do you know these two anyway?” John asked, the elevator making its way up.</p><p>“I was working a case. Tracked a demon here and they helped me with it.”</p><p>Before anything else could be said, the elevator opened up. They jumped two more demons on the other side, stabbing them quickly. As demons started to swarm, Maze jumped down from the upper section of Lucifer's library, taking a demon to the floor. By the time they'd taken out every demon on the floor, the three of them were cut, bruised and bleeding.</p><p>“Impressive,” a voice said, slow clapping starting up. “But you Winchesters have always been tenacious.”</p><p>Dean felt his chest get tight, unable to get a full breath. He looked up to see a man about his dad's age walking up, yellow eyes practically glowing as he approached. His dad and Maze were on their knees next to him, both struggling to breath.</p><p>“Let...my family...go,” Dean panted, glaring at him. “Son of a bitch.”</p><p>“Can't do it, Dean-o,” Azazel said. “See, your baby brother in there has been dosed with grade-A demon blood. I've found that doing this to humans can yield...interesting results. Sammy boy is psychic. A very good one too. Now, one of my boys has been following Sam there since he left your father. And he was making some headway with him, making sure he follows a set path and develop his powers. He's meant for great things, that one. But...then we hit a snag when he met the lovely lady with him, Jessica. So I'm afraid she has to go. And now you come walking back into his life...I can't take a chance of my plans getting derailed.”</p><p>“Stay away from her!” Sam yelled, his voice panicked.</p><p>Dean fought for breath as he got back on his feet. He resisted the hold Yellow Eyes had on him, making his way over towards them. Another demon had a huge hunting knife in its hand, moving towards Jessica. It felt like he was moving through quicksand.</p><p>“Interesting,” Yellow Eyes said. “Let's turn up the heat then.”</p><p>His vision was starting to go dark as he couldn't get a breath.</p><p>“Fuck you,” he managed to whisper as he kept walking towards Jessica.</p><p>Dean felt relief as the hold on him was released, the glass separating the penthouse from the balcony blowing in as Lucifer crashed through. His eyes were blazing with hellfire. He took the opportunity to get the knife from the demon about to slice Jessica's throat, using it to cut through her and Sam's ropes. Sam got up and grabbed her. Maze led them to the kitchen.</p><p>“Ah, hello Lucifer,” Azazel said nervously. “Didn't expect you.”</p><p>“Hard to believe since you chose my home to house your hostages, Azazel,” he growled, wings wide and on full display.</p><p>Dean watched Lucifer approach Azazel, his dad's expression one of disbelief.</p><p>“I'm only working to get you the best leader for your armies when the Apocalypse occurs, sire,” Yellow Eyes said carefully.</p><p>That had Lucifer going full Devil mode. He was pissed.</p><p>“Listen to me very carefully,” Lucifer growled. “The End Times are going to happen when they happen. I have no desire to take any active participation in that event. It's not something we are meant to do, Azazel. This...there's no words for this.”</p><p>John took the distraction and grabbed Yellow Eyes by the hair and pulled back, exposing his throat.</p><p>“Dean?” John asked, looking over at him. “Get Sam.”</p><p>He nodded, walking off towards the hall. He found Maze in the kitchen with Sam and Jessica. She was helping Jess bandage some shallow slices on her arms and legs. Sam was holding her and talking to her quietly.</p><p>“Sam,” he said, walking up. “Are you guys ok?”</p><p>“That bastard tortured us,” he said, his voice hard. “Dean...I'm sorry I'm such a freak.”</p><p>“No, Sam,” Dean told him. “You are NOT a freak. It's not your fault he did this to you. Sam...you should be out there with us. It's time to end this.” He looked over to Jess, crouching down to look her in the eye. “Jess...are you ok?”</p><p>She nodded. Her eyes went wide after a minute. “Lucifer...h-h-he's...”</p><p>Sighing heavily, Dean nodded. “Yes. And when you met him...that's who he really is. He's the biggest dork, and I love him for it.”</p><p>Jessica smiled at that. “I want to be there to watch end that monster's life.” She turned to Sam. “And we're going to have a very long talk about this and your family, got it?”</p><p>“Yes, ma'am,” Sam said with a smile. “I love you, Jess.”</p><p>“I love you too,” she sighed, kissing him briefly.</p><p>They followed him back out to the main area. Lucifer had taken Azazel from their dad and tied him up with chains Lucifer was still full Devil. Jessica and Sam stopped short, both of them holding each other as they stared. But they straightened their backs and moved forward. Jessica went first, letting Sam go. She walked right up to ol' Yellow Eyes and punched him hard enough to snap his head back.</p><p>“Nice one, Ms. Moore,” Lucifer said, smiling a little as she moved to stand next to him. “Um...forgive me for...”</p><p>“I get it,” she told him. “You're intimidating and scary like this. But...I don't want to be afraid of you.”</p><p>“Thank you, my dear,” Lucifer said as John moved forward.</p><p>Taking the knife Maze gave him, he stabbed him in the gut, punched him...worked him over a little.</p><p>“That was for Mary,” he growled, moving back. He handed Dean the knife next.</p><p>Dean stepped up. He didn't take the knife yet, though. Grabbing hold of Azazel's arm, he wrenched it hard. The demon screamed as the arm snapped with a loud crack.</p><p>“That was for my mother,” Dean said, his voice cold. He grabbed the other arm and gave it the same treatment. “That's for experimenting with my brother.” Seeing a baseball bat leaning against the back of Lucifer's couch, he grabbed it. Choking up on the bat, Dean swung it, connecting with the demon's left knee cap. “That's for my father.” Taking another swing, Azazel's screams turned up in volume and pitch as his right knee shattered. “And that...was for me. You took my life from me.” Dean went to their dad and took the knife from him. He went up to his baby brother and held it out to him, handle first. “End this, Sam. You've earned it.”</p><p>Sam nodded, taking the knife from him. Striding up to the broken and bleeding demon in front of him, he snarled.</p><p>“Hope where you're going is worse than Hell,” Sam said, his voice low and dark.</p><p>Lunging forward, he stabbed the knife through his chest, directly through his heart. Sam twisted it, listening to him gasp. Pulling the knife free, he slit Azazel's throat before burying the knife into the demon's skull, destroying one his dull yellow eyes. Dean felt a little worried as Sam stared at the demon, eyeing the free flowing blood as the thing died in front of them. Lucifer gently grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away.</p><p>“I'm sorry for what he did to you,” Lucifer told him, changing back to his more human form, angel wings now on display again. “Samuel, what do you desire at this moment.”</p><p>“I want to drain the body dry of blood,” he admitted, starting to shake. “And I don't even know why.”</p><p>“He's been dosing you with demon blood for years,” Lucifer told him. “You're addicted to the power you no doubt felt from time to time, like you could take on the world, yes?” Sam nodded. Lucifer pulled six feathers free from his wings and handed them to Jessica. “Place one of those in a tea kettle with water and boil. Have him drink two cups of tea made from that water once a week. It'll detox him safely, without withdrawals. Why don't you and Maze take him to the kitchen and make him some tea now? Afterwards, we can take you to one of my other homes. I'm afraid I have to shut up the penthouse here until I get the windows replaced tomorrow.”</p><p>They both nodded. Jessica stepped up to him and gave him a light hug and a kiss on the cheek before following Maze and Sam back to the kitchen. Lucifer went to the bar and grabbed three tumblers, filling them halfway with his best whiskey. Dean had made his way to the couch and sat down, elbows on his knees, head in his hands. John joined him sitting on the opposite end of the massive couch. Lucifer left a drink on the table in front of him, then one where Dean reach it on the coffee table. He sat beside Dean, taking a long pull from his own glass before setting it on the table.</p><p>“It's finally over,” Dean sighed. “He'll never hurt another innocent soul again.”</p><p>“Definitely something to celebrate,” John said, drinking half of his glass in one go. “Who knew the Devil had good taste in liquor?”</p><p>“I prefer the finer things in life,” he said with a shrug and a wink.</p><p>“So what are your plans now, dad?” Dean asked after a long silence.</p><p>“I've got a few cases close to the Canadian border to check out, see if there's really anything sinister going on,” John replied.</p><p>“You're still going to Hunt?”</p><p>John shrugged. “We're saving lives.”</p><p>“By us not having one. Dad...I can't keep going like this. I want more from life than just the next monster hunt.”</p><p>“And what would you do, Dean?” John spat, his eyes hard as he glared at him. “You're a high school dropout that's good at fixing cars. Not many places are looking to hire someone like that.”</p><p>“I'm sick of living out of shitty motels and abandoned houses,” Dean snapped back, drinking his whiskey down. “I want a place of my own. I know I don't have a lot to offer skills wise, but I'm sure I can find a job I'd be damn good at. And if I hear of something...strange, I'd still look into it, take care of it if I can. Honestly, I don't think I could completely give up Hunting. But I'm done with the nomad lifestyle.”</p><p>“I guess you'll be living in your car for a while then,” his dad added, frowning at him when Lucifer put his hand on his knee.</p><p>“Lucifer...he's offered to let me stay with him until I can get established, dad,” Dean said carefully. “I”m taking him up on it.”</p><p>“You want to be the Devil's roommate? Are you insane?”</p><p>“I'm...I'm more than that to him anyway, dad.”</p><p>Dean winced at the murderous look in his father's eyes.</p><p>“What are you saying, Dean?”</p><p>“That...that I'm sleeping with him,” Dean finally admitted, looking his dad in the eye.</p><p>“What?” John growled.</p><p>“You heard me,” Dean said, his voice stronger this time. “Dad, I'm bi. I enjoy being with men and women. And...I'm in love with Lucifer.”</p><p>“Darling,” Lucifer said softly, completely surprised. “Why didn't you tell me before?”</p><p>“I didn't realize that's how I felt until after you showed me your other face. I love you, Luce. I want to see where this is going to go.”</p><p>“I'd like that, love,” the Devil purred, pulling him up onto his lap and kissing him.</p><p>Dean melted into the embrace, forgetting for a minute that he was making out with the Devil in front of his own father. Talk about rebellion. John said nothing else. He got up, swiped a couple unopened bottles of liquor from the bar and took the elevator down.</p><p>“Well...looks like you're stuck with me now,” Dean sighed. He hated the ache in his chest of his dad walking out on him. It was expected, but that didn't make it hurt any less.</p><p>“Dad's an idiot, Dean,” he heard Sam say. Looking up, he found Sam and Jessica sitting next to him and Lucifer on the couch. Sam was looking a lot better. “Granted, it's a little much to find you dating Satan himself, but he seems to be treating you right. Dean...I love you, man. I just want you to be happy. Doesn't matter who it's with.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Dean said with a smile. “I needed that.”</p><p>“I'll have an Uber called to take you to one of my other homes for now,” Lucifer told them. “And I'll have a crew to your apartment tomorrow to get the windows and doors fixed, cleaned up and some better security in place. I have a lovely beach house Dean and I will be staying in until the windows are replaced here.”</p><p>“Any idea on what you plan on doing with your life?” Jessica asked.</p><p>“Not yet,” Dean told her. He linked his and Lucifer's fingers together and kissed him. “But I have a Devil on my shoulder to help me figure it out.”</p><p>“Whatever you desire, love,” Lucifer said with a grin.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>